


Tatters

by gaiseggplant



Series: "Corrupting Innocent Minds" [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dominant Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Kakashi thinks it’s indecent for Guy to fight in a ripped jumpsuit.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: "Corrupting Innocent Minds" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715041
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	Tatters

“Come on, Kakashi! Is that all you’ve got?” Guy goaded as he cleanly dodged another of Kakashi’s attacks. He landed in a defensive position, one arm behind his back, and the other out in front of him, beckoning Kakashi to come at him again. “I know you’re stronger than that!”

“I just don’t want to embarrass you right in front of your students, Guy.” Kakashi tried for a detached, disinterested tone, even though today he was anything but. He hoped Guy didn’t notice the excited edge Kakashi’s voice. It was difficult to even pretend that he had needed to be convinced when Guy challenged him to a spar today. Kakashi had been looking forward to this chance.

Kakashi rushed at him with a feint, a slash from the left with his kunai in hand. He diverted it at the last possible moment to aim a kick at Guy’s head. Guy dodged, but only barely. He stumbled slightly, just a bit off-balance for well under a single second.

That was the only opening Kakashi needed.

With a subtle movement, Kakashi shifted the arc of electricity coating his kunai, catching the blade and sparks at just the right angle to rip a hole into Guy’s jumpsuit, revealing a bit of his tan chest, topped off by a lovely pinkish-brown nipple.

Guy leapt back to distance himself from Kakashi again, barely sparing a glance at the torn suit. “Ha! Now that’s the spirit, Rival! But you were cutting it a bit close there, weren’t you?”

“Oh? Sorry, I thought you wanted me to get serious,” Kakashi quipped, feigning apology. There had been some sort of intent behind the attack, but it was assuredly not intent to kill; Guy knew that. Kakashi turned his attention to the noticeable hole in Guy’s jumpsuit, specifically to the rust-colored skin revealed from under it. “Well, this isn’t any good. Let’s go get you a change of clothes.”

“What, just for a little tear?” Guy shook his head and returned to a fighting position. “I’ve had to fight with a ripped jumpsuit before. This won’t slow me down at all. Don’t bother, this much is nothing.”

Kakashi frowned. “What are you saying? There’s no way this is ‘nothing’.”

“Sure, it is, Rival!” Guy grinned in one of his signature Nice Guy poses. “If I say it’s fine, then it’s fine! I know my own limitations better than anyone!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at Guy’s gloating. “Maa… Alright, I get it.”

“Good! Then let’s continue!” Guy prepared to resume the spar, but Kakashi didn’t move.

“I get that I’ll have to teach you why you’re wrong myself,” Kakashi clarified, fixing Guy with a narrowed stare that made him freeze in place.

“What? Really, over a little tear?” Guy tugged at his jumpsuit and frowned down at rip, apparently trying to figure out what problem Kakashi could have with it. The way Guy pulled at the fabric gave Kakashi an even clearer view.

Kakashi turned and waved towards Guy’s students, who were training nearby. He angled his body so the tear was hidden from their view. “Oi! A mission just came up that I need to do with Guy, so I’ll be borrowing your sensei for a bit.”

The announcement was met with a chorus of annoyed groans, the loudest of which came from the mini-Guy. “But we are supposed to be training together as a team! A responsible shinobi never skips out on his opportunities to strengthen himself or his comrades, and Guy-sensei has promised to show me a new move today! I cannot abide—”

Lee was dutiful as ever. In some ways, he was easier to deal with than the others, though. Kakashi offered Lee a smile and mussed up his hair affectionately. “Lee-kun, I’ll leave you in charge. Be sure to whip Neji and Tenten into shape while we’re gone, okay? Don’t let them slack off.”

Lee brightened up immediately, and Tenten and Neji both groaned again, sounding even more dissatisfied than they had been before. “Yes sir, Kakashi-sensei! You can count on me!”

“Great. Knew I could! Thanks!” Kakashi grabbed Guy by the arm after Lee had finally left and started drilling his teammates through what were probably going to be hellishly over-the-top routines. “Alright, Guy. You’re mine for a bit. Come with me. I’ll show just how dangerous of a situation you’re in right now.”

Guy may not have been that much heavier than Kakashi, but he was much stronger and almost as stubborn, so getting him to move took quite a bit of effort. Kakashi was motivated, though, so he eventually managed to drag him by the arm and get him alone in an empty storeroom together. They’d have plenty of privacy here.

Guy shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “What are we doing here, Kakashi? I still think you’re overreacting. It’s a simple tear. This one isn’t even my favorite jumpsuit.”

Kakashi gave a heavy sigh. “Well, first things first…” In a single deft movement, just fast enough that Guy couldn’t react in time with his guard down, Kakashi sliced a kunai through the air and cut another rip into Guy’s uniform, this time over the opposite nipple. “Let’s make it a matching pair, hm?”

Guy gawked at the extra hole Kakashi had made in his not-favorite jumpsuit. “What?! You did _not_ just do that! You already said a single tear was untenable!”

Guy’s nipples were pert and hard, chilled by the cool autumn air. Kakashi openly admired the sight. “You look cute like that.”

Guy blushed and reeled back, crossing his arms to cover his exposed nipples. “Kakashi! Did you bring me all this way just to mess with me?!”

Kakashi sighed again, putting his blade back into his weapons pouch. “‘Mess with you’? How rude. I’ll have you know I’m completely serious about this, Guy.” Kakashi took a step closer and bent forward to blow a stream of cold air over Guy’s exposed nipples. Guy’s whole body shuddered. “I just don’t know how you can wear something so indecent like that, Guy. Especially in public.”

Guy made a face when he recognized the words. They were almost word-for-word a repudiation of what Guy often said to complain about Kakashi and his books. “Now I know you’re just messing with me.”

“Absolutely not.” Kakashi clapped his hands onto Guy’s shoulders and firmly pinned him against the wall. “Like I said, I’m very serious. I’m seriously concerned about how you could suggest you’re still fine to continue training like this. It’s so _indecent_. Do you want to corrupt your student’s innocent youth with something like this? I’m shocked at you.” Carefully, he let his hand resting on Guy’s side wander, inching closer and closer to his rival’s chest until finally, Kakashi’s thumb grazed against a sensitive nipple, softly, teasingly. “Let’s see if you can really think just think of these nipples as ‘nothing’, Guy.”

Guy visibly jolted and jerked away.

Kakashi quickly put a steadying hand on Guy’s hip to keep him where he was. “Don’t move. Because if you run away, that counts as a loss for you.”

A curious laugh escaped from Guy. Kakashi could feel the vibrations against his hand. “This is a challenge?”

Kakashi flattened both palms over Guy’s pectorals, so lightly that it barely qualified as a touch. They caressed Guy’s chest, stopped briefly to fondle it through the still-intact jumpsuit, slowly pressing thumb calluses into his areola and worrying the tears in the fabric to makes the rips wider and more revealing.

From there, the journey of Kakashi’s hands was unbearably slow.

He ran the rough pad of this thumb ever so gently around the rim of Guy’s areola, daintily tracing the point where the olive skin tone of his chest gave way to the dusty pink of his nipples. The spot wasn’t particularly sensitive, per se, but something about the feather-light drag of Kakashi’s fingers caused the flesh of his nipple to tighten, the nub in its center hardening in anticipation.

Kakashi smiled.

“Isn’t everything?” He finally answered. His cold fingertips trailed towards Guy’s pinkish nubs. His fingertips traced teasing, leisurely circles around each nipple. Kakashi’s fingers danced over Guy’s heated skin, finally brushing over his surprisingly over-sensitive nipples and making Guy tense up again. “So, give it your all to try to prove me wrong…” Guy flinched when the Kakashi’s fingers poked his sensitive nipples, soon grabbing them between the fingertips and rolling them around, pulling at them, squishing them. Guy’s body was _very_ responsive. The indecent moan Kakashi earned instantly made the trip here worth it.

But Guy swallowed thickly and stayed in place, just as he was told. Guy was a prideful man, surprisingly serious despite his boisterous personality. And when it came down to it, he really was too naïve.

A less decent man than Kakashi would take advantage of that. That’s not what Kakashi was doing, though. This was just a bit of harmless fun. A valuable lesson in stimulation, in tension, in anticipation. And a lesson in which of them was the indecent one, the man who read a few books or the man who was twitching and reacting so strongly to being poked and prodded just a bit. “You’re so sensitive, Guy. Just what I’d expect from a taijutsu master. I’ve never seen a body well-trained as yours,” Kakashi complimented, and the physical reaction from Guy was as if he’d just pinched his nipple again. He was certainly susceptible to praise.

“Tha—That’s not something I trained for,” Guy huffed out.

“I guess your body’s just a natural at this? Maybe the green beast is a prodigy in some things after all…” Kakashi teased the other nub, coaxing all sorts of noises from his rival’s throat. Guy writhed against the stimulation– one of his hands was clenched tightly on Kakashi’s shoulder so that Guy’s legs didn’t give out from under him. “Or, no, I get it… You trained so I notice you, right? That’s why you get upset when I read those books? If you wanted this kind of attention instead, all you had to do is say so Guy. I’d only make you beg a little bit…”

Reflexively, Guy couldn’t help but press into Kakashi’s touch. His chest rose and fell with his already trembling breaths. “You’re eager, Guy. I must have hit the mark. You’re not decent yourself at all, are you?” Kakashi taunted.

Guy finally found the voice to respond, and when he did, he did so defiantly. “The man who goes around reading dirty books in public is trying to prove I’m worse than him? Really?!”

In response, Kakashi rolled his nipples around, not being particularly gentle about it. Guy squealed and squirmed. “Yes. Really.” The callouses on Kakashi’s fingers roughly scratched against the sensitive skin. This part of Guy was probably one of the only parts of him that hadn’t been trained and toughened over the years.

Kakashi’s callouses weren’t nearly as harsh as the ones that marred Guy’s hands. They were still present from years of mountain climbing and training his grip around swords and kunai, but Kakashi’s hands were a little softer, a little smoother, well-maintained with gifts from Guy like herbal cream and moisturizing hand soap he’d given him as little token gestures, back when Kakashi used to wash his hands raw of blood that wasn’t there anymore.

 _“Kakashi, a shinobi’s hands are his life. But you’re more than a shinobi and you’re more than a weapon. Your hands are precious for so many reasons.”_ Guy had said back then, cupping Kakashi’s hands in his own. _“Please take care of them.”_

These hands that Guy had helped Kakashi shape and protect… Kakashi was finally showing Guy just how skilled and well-maintained they were. This was a very good way to use those precious hands Guy liked so much.

“You can say whatever you want, but your body is much more honest than your mouth is, Guy.” Kakashi nuzzled his nose into the crook of Guy’s neck, using it as leverage to shimmy the mask off of his face without having to free up one of his very preoccupied hands. Kakashi was close enough for Guy to feel the smirk spread on his face.

Then, Kakashi pulled away from Guy’s neck and ducked his head lower.

He leaned in to suck on a pink nipple as his hand continued toying with the other one. He lapped at the pointed bud roughly for a few seconds before lightly biting down and grinding his teeth around it. That elicited a strangled moan as Guy’s chest involuntarily arched out closer to his mouth for more. Guy was stubborn, but his body had always been so honest. Kakashi gladly gave it exactly what it craved.

Kakashi bit down roughly along the shape of one oval of rust-colored flesh. Guy’s breath hitched as sharp teeth sank into the supple flesh there. Kakashi relinquished the grip of his teeth, but replaced it quickly with light flicks of his tongue, teasing the pert nub with warm, wet strokes. Guy gasped and squirmed in response. The initial pain of Kakashi’s bite had receded quickly, but it gave way to a flare of overstimulation that caused Guy’s cock to harden and his eyes to water. “Kakashi—” He hissed and cursed, and it was music to Kakashi’s ears. Guy was surprisingly timid about these things. Kakashi hadn’t expected him to be at such a loss for words for most of this, but that was enjoyable in its own way.

Kakashi switched to Guy’s other nipple and did the same thing, tracing the cold fingers of his other hand across Guy’s sternum to the other pec to replace the warm mouth that had left it. Moments later, his fingertips were clamping down and twisting again, faster now that they were slick with Kakashi’s saliva. Kakashi chuckled as he nibbled and tongued at his current target, the clever fingers of his hand keeping Guy’s other nipple hard with a series of sharp pinches and plucks.

Guy gritted his teeth and trembled from the electrifying stimulation before Kakashi finally let go, leaving behind traces of teeth marks and saliva around his reddened chest and cruelly depriving him of both Kakashi’s fingers and his mouth all at once. Guy was left shaking as the cool air came into contact with his dampened tender flesh. He looked close to tears.

Kakashi stared at his handiwork with rapt amusement. The inflamed buds of Guy’s nipples stood stiffly at attention, obscenely swollen against the flat planes of Guy’s chest. Kakashi aimed another playful smirk at Guy. “Are you holding up okay? You’re breathing pretty heavy…”

Kakashi snickered, and Guy turned away so Kakashi wouldn’t see his face. “Don’t look down on me…!” he declared, still remarkably feisty.

The bottom half of Guy’s jumpsuit suddenly felt too constricting, tented with his arousal. Kakashi could feel it easily with Guy pressed up against his body like this. “I’m not. I was just checking. You can endure much more than this, can’t you, Rival…?” Kakashi rocked against Guy’s aching dick subtly. It made Guy’s face flush redder than his nipples and his jumpsuit stretch tighter by the second.

Kakashi resumed his lesson, clamping his lips down on one nipple again while he used his other hand to tease the flesh adjacent, rubbing tight between thumb and forefinger, tugging his nipple and twisting it between his fingers, even pressing nails in time with his teeth scraping slow and purposefully along the other side’s nipple.

“Fuck— Kakashi, that’s—” His voice had dropped a register. Kakashi licked and bit his nipples repeatedly until they were red and swollen. Guy shook his black hair, looking haggard. His pleasantly closed eyes eventually furrowed and his breathing grew more and more labored. “Ka- Kakashi, I—That’s too much.”

 _“Oh? Giving up?”_ He asked silently, with just the mischievous glint in his eye, tilting his head to peer up. Guy’s face was flushed an attractive shade of red, his lips were parted in heavy pants and gasps.

“No I’m— nngh,” Guy answered, but it came out rough, uneven, so he tried again, “No I’m no-uh!” The loudest moan yet, more of a shout really, escaped as Kakashi flicked one nipple hard, sucked softly on the other.

Kakashi grinned around the nipple in his mouth. To think, this was the man that called _Kakashi_ shameless and lewd.

Guy’s body was shivering like a leaf. The combination of the feeling of Kakashi’s teeth on his skin coupled with Guy’s erection rubbing against Kakashi was overpowering his senses, his mind growing dizzy with the pleasure spreading throughout his body. Guy’s whimpers and whines rose in volume until he was moaning constantly, occasionally just letting out a meaningless, heady cry, and occasional crying out Kakashi’s name. Kakashi let him get as loud and needy as he wanted, because Kakashi loved the way it made his blood boil in his veins. They were secluded enough to get away with it here.

“You know, Guy… If _anyone_ is corrupting _anyone_ , it’s you. Corrupting my innocent thoughts of helping my dear rival with a valuable life lesson. How am I supposed to think straight if you make a face like that? Where do you get off doing this to me, Guy?”

Guy gasped and gripped his rival’s arms, tightening his hold the closer he came to his orgasm. “Kakashi—Wait, slow down, I—”

“’Wait’?” Kakashi echoed, arching an inquisitive eyebrow at Guy. One of Kakashi’s hands traveled downward and cupped the bulge growing beneath Guy’s jumpsuit. “Even though you’re this hard?” Guy tried not to squirm when Kakashi squeezed him, his other hand still lightly pulling and pinching Guy’s nub. A breathy little gasp was wrenched from Guy when his rival suddenly pinched and twisted hard on his nub, sending a jolt of pain and pleasure down to his groin. “Have you been listening to the sounds you’ve been making, Guy? You’re dirtier than any book I own. Look how much you’re feeling this. And I’ve barely even touched anything besides these two little bits that you said were nothing…” Kakashi’s grip on Guy’s member loosened and he lowered his voice to give another quiet command, “Hold still, or this will hurt.”

Guy whined and bit his lip, but he was as obedient as ever.

Electricity lightly sparked around Kakashi’s fingertips, perfectly controlled and precise enough to rip into Guy’s jumpsuit again without searing his skin, although the spike in heat around Guy’s sensitive crotch was apparently enough to make his dick twitch in anticipation. “Did that _excite_ you? Wow. I knew you were a masochist.”

Kakashi’s thumb dug into the tear of the fabric and pulled, ripping a much more sizable hole in the crotch of Guy’s jumpsuit than either of the previous holes. Kakashi glanced down, pleased to see Guy’s cute little dick flushed almost completely a bright red, precum leaking down the slide of the shaft. It twitched with enthusiasm, almost as erect as the nubs on Guy’s chest.

“Want me to help you with this, Guy?”

Guy nodded sharply, so Kakashi palmed Guy’s length. If Guy expected immediate relief in the form of a handjob, he was sorely mistaken.

Kakashi did thumb the head of Guy’s exposed cock and spread the precum from its slit to cover its length, but the extra lubrication didn’t make Kakashi feel inclined to go any faster. Kakashi occasionally gave Guy’s dick a torturously slow stroke, the type that only heightened Guy’s desperation, and every time Guy tried to move his hips to build up his own friction, Kakashi moved his hand to Guy’s hip instead to keep him well enough in place and rob him of the friction right where he wanted it most entirely. “Kakashi, please, just let me cum—”

“I’m not stopping you,” he mumbled against Guy’s chest. While his cock was being severely under-stimulated, Kakashi’s assault on Guy’s exposed nipples continued uninhibited. Kakashi toyed with his nipples relentlessly as Guy clenched in rhythmic undulations in time with Kakashi’s ministrations.

Guy’s legs trembled. He would have collapsed into a heap on the ground if he wasn’t holding onto Kakashi for support, both arms wrapped around Kakashi’s shoulders now.

His neglected cock throbbed obscenely in the cool air of the room as Kakashi rolled the sensitive buds on his chest between sharp teeth and clever fingertips. Guy tried to keep his lips shut, but Kakashi bit his nipple and _pulled_ , and with a high-pitched wail, Guy came, thrashing almost uncontrollably against him as Kakashi continued to stimulate his red, puffy nipples, letting out loud moans as his cock continued to spurt out cum through his orgasm, spilling all over the floor.

He got quieter as he came down from the high, but he was still squirming, still moaning, and his cock was still leaking fluid. Winded, Guy slumped against Kakashi’s chest as his body recovered from the sudden orgasm, and Kakashi gently guided him to the floor.

Guy was still trying to catch his breath when Kakashi tipped Guy’s face up by the chin and looked him in the eyes. The impish delight was clearly visible on Kakashi’s still-uncovered face. “All that just from your nipples? You’re brazen, Guy. You practically came untouched. I thought you were the one bragging about having some shame.”

Guy grimaced and pulled away from Kakashi’s hand, not angry, but still annoyed enough about having his own words used against him that he pouted. Despite his attempts to look indignant, he was a blushing, crumbled heap of messy hair and rosy cheeks. His breath fell out in quick, short pants, leaving his reddened, bruised chest to rise and fall, nipples peeking in and out of the tattered fabric clinging to them. If Kakashi didn’t find it so hot, he’d probably laugh at him.

“What an erotic chest. And you were so loud. You’re so indecent, Guy…” Kakashi whispered in his ears. “Get it now? You should go change your clothes. You can’t carry on with training with those lewd parts of yours exposed. You’ll corrupt innocent minds.”

Guy shuddered and scrunched his eyes shut in pleasure when Kakashi’s hand once again roamed lower possessively, his fingers taking detours to brush delicately against his sore nipples again. He would probably need to bandage them for a little while. Kakashi breathed out a pleasant sigh at the thought.

“Especially mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got a kakagai smut suggestion for me to write? Send any requests to https://kakashis-eggplant-gais-peach.tumblr.com/


End file.
